


21 Questions

by M00NSICKNESS



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Naegami, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, byakuya isnt allowed to have starbucks, byakuya's dad is homophobic ngl, makoto is honestly just a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NSICKNESS/pseuds/M00NSICKNESS
Summary: Byakuya Togami has never felt particularly fond of Makoto, in fact, he may even say that he dislikes the boy. However, when they're forced together on a school project, they find themselves growing closer... perhaps even close enough to develop feelings.××××××××××××××××××××TRIGGER WARNINGS:➤ Mentions of f@th3rs. (a, e)➤ Implied a3us3. (b, e)➤ Implied homoph0b!a. (o, i)××××××××××××××××××××➤ Cover is most likely a placeholder.➤ Non-despair alternate universe.➤ Written by multiple alters in our system, writing style may vary.
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Byakuya Togami, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the word-count being so low on this chapter, it goes up to a minimum of at least 1,000 words in future chapters.  
> ~ Tate

Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, sits in the front row of the class, back straight, arms folded on the desk. His blue eyes are fixed on the professor, his focus entirely on the lesson. Bored, he begins to drum his fingers quietly on the wood.

Makoto Naegi, however, is almost the exact opposite. He's slumped over in his seat, resting his head on the desk, hazel eyes shut. He's barely listening to what his teacher is saying, if at all.

Byakuya has never spoken to Makoto, but he has already built his opinion around the lucky student. It's not a positive one, though- he's never been too fond of the fact that Makoto got into the school purely out of luck, and he's definitely disappointed in the boy for avoiding paying attention, thus wasting the opportunity.

"We'll be doing a different assignment instead of a test this unit," The professor began.

Upon hearing this, Kiyotaka's red eyes widen. He shoots straight up from his seat, arms at his sides. His voice is loud.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but no test?! That's highly unprofessional!"

"Mr. Ishimaru, do you need to take a moment to remember which one of us teaches this class?" The teacher gives him a look similar to the stare of a dominant, purely for the sake of intimidation.

Byakuya, recognizing this look, silences a chuckle.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted, instead of a test for this unit, you'll be pairing up to create a presentation about the topics we've been studying."

Togami sighs, biting down on his lip with disappointment. He hates many things, and socialization is one of them- his classmates are another. To force him to combine the two for a grade- you can imagine that he is upset.

"I'm going to be nice enough to allow you to choose your own partners for the project, though."

Fukawa, from across the classroom, smiles, and stares into his eyes.

Togami immediately scoffs, looking away. Surely, he'd rather die than spend an extended amount of time with Touko. She makes him extremely uncomfortable, perhaps to a triggering extent.

***

Everyone has been paired up, it seems. The people Togami tolerates (Celestia Ludenberg and Kyoko Kirigiri) ended up in a pair with each other.

The blonde looks around the classroom, seeing almost everybody has paired up- except Makoto. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The brown-haired boy waves, a small smile on his face and Togami accepts his fate- he'll be forced to work on a group project with someone he's deemed incompetent; someone he could even say that he hates.

He gives in, leaning back against the hard, metal school chair. This is going to be a long project.


	2. Discussion

The Ultimate Lucky Student has a sunny smile on his face as he approaches Byakuya's desk. Just being near him, Togami can feel the positive energy coming off of the short boy.

"Hiya, Byakuya Togami, right? I'm Makoto Naegi!" He offers his hand to the heir, but the gesture is not returned.

Byakuya simply takes a sip of the coffee he brought to class with him, icy eyes glaring down at the short boy's hand. When finished, he wipes his lips and continues to give an offended stare.

"I'm not interested in affectionate interactions, I want to get the work done as quickly as possible and get this over with." He tucks some soft, blonde hair behind his ear, then using his middle finger to push his glasses further up on his face.

With the joy draining from his eyes, replaced with disappointment, Makoto pulls his hand back. It's in his nature to be friendly, to be trusting. To be denied a friendly gesture- it throws him off, at least. He ignores it, though, knowing that he may get closer to Togami when the time comes... though, one would be sure that Togami would disagree with this idea.

"Well, if we're going to be doing a project together, when do you want to meet up? Oh, and where?"

"The library after school works just fine." Byakuya doesn't even look him in the eyes, he's staring at nothing in particular as opposed to offering the slightest bit of attention to his classmate.

"Alright!"

***

It's cold outside, chilly breezes attacking each bit of exposed skin on Makoto's body as he walks to the library. His backpack is slung over his shoulder and he's holding one of the straps as he hums the tune of a popular song to himself.

He quiets down as he pushes the glass doors open, walking inside of the library. His gaze scans the area, looking at the seats and tables between shelves until he sees his classmate.

Byakuya is in a black leather armchair, leaning back comfortably against the seat, reading the same book that he's been carrying with him for the past week.

Makoto takes a seat on the beanbag chair next to the tall boy.

"You usually read really fast... how are you still on the same book?" He speaks softly, curiously, almost like a child.

"I haven't had much time to read as of late," He doesn't look up from the pages as he speaks, eyes still scanning the text.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Why? You haven't been preventing me from reading, there's no reason for you to apologize for it."

"I mean, um," He hides his face in his hands. "I feel bad about it, since reading is one of your hobbies and stuff!"

Togami shuts his novel, finally looking at the boy seated beside him.

"Hm. Most people don't sympathize with me," He pauses momentarily, looking away. "You're strange, Naegi."

Makoto doesn't respond, placing his backpack in his lap and unzipping it. He brought his notes and his laptop, among some other things he'd left in the bag from the last time it had been used. Togami sees that they're going to begin working and he does the same.

The two work together until around 6:00, the time the library closes. Byakuya gets up, heading towards the door without a goodbye when he's stopped by Makoto, who grabbed the back of his sleeve.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I feel like I annoyed you, so... can I get you some coffee to make up for it?"

Togami cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"You... want to buy coffee for me?"

"Mhm!"

"You," He points to Naegi. "Want to buy coffee for me?"

"Yeah," He has an innocent smile on his face and a gentle gleam in his hazel eyes, which have turned mostly green for the time being. "Is that bad?"

"You do understand that I'm quite wealthy, correct?" He holds onto the fabric of his shirt, around the chest-region.

"Yeah! It's just, I wanted to do something nice."

Togami gives him a stare that the short boy can't quite decipher. Is it offended? Amused? Perhaps the heir has never been offered a kind gesture like this before.

Byakuya lets out a sigh, using his middle finger to push his white-rimmed glasses back into place. They've fallen down a lot today, as he's had to look down in order to make eye contact with Makoto.

"Fine. I'll humor you."

Makoto is about to stim, but he quickly catches himself and stops it. What if Togami judges him... what if the affluent progeny doesn't understand? He's fearful that Togami may think less of him, and this makes his mood drop like a discarded piece of paper to a cold, tile floor.

"What coffee shop did you have in mind?" He's already halfway out the door, so the lucky student runs to catch up with him.

"Um, Starbucks, maybe."

"Starbucks? I've never been."

"Really? Never?" His eyes widen with what he can only dub as surprise, potentially shock. That has to be a lie.

"Sincerely, I haven't." He shrugs.

"Wow..."

The sky is a light shade of blue, the buzz of cicadas and chirps of crickets the only sound beside their footsteps on the sidewalk. This is a nicer side of town, as Byakuya chose the location, and he decided it would be better if they went to a library closer to Hope's Peak. The sky is decorated with small, gleaming stars and thinning clouds, joined by the supposedly glowing moon.

"Are you sure you want to walk? I can get a limo to pick us up and drive us there."

"Yeah! I like walking, it's..." He tucks some soft, brown hair behind his ear, searching for the right word. "It's nice, I guess."

"Hm. Commoners are strange."

This makes the shorter student giggle as he tightens his grip on the strap of his bag. Perhaps he can make a new friend during this project. He wants to, at least.

He can just feel that there's a kindness, perhaps hope hidden in Togami somewhere... and he wants to find it. He wants to make it known.


	3. Coffee

They've arrived at the coffee shop and Byakuya has placed their bags near a table of his choice... one by the window. He won't admit it, but he likes to see what's outside. It makes him feel almost peaceful, relaxed. It makes him feel calm.

"What kind of coffee do you want?"

Togami looks up and takes a moment to scan the menu on the back wall. There are a lot of different types. Damn, he's never had anything special like this... his father would never allow him. That, of course, is because his father believes that fancy coffee is for 'the gays,' or at least that's what he would say any time Byakuya asked for some.

Byakuya tells Makoto, who nods. When they reach the register, he smiles kindly at the blonde girl with a lesbian pride pin on her apron.

"What can I get for you?" She grins softly.

"Um, he'll take an iced venti white chocolate mocha with caramel drizzle and vanilla sweet cream! I'll um, also have a cinnamon roll frappucino with whipped cream!~"

She smiles, but in her sky blue eyes, you can see her slowly dying inside as yet another customer asks for such an extremely complicated order. She's realizing that she's become a husk of the person she once was- oh, right, this is a naegami fic.

They sit across from each other at the table.

Togami stares down at the drink, amazed. His ice blue eyes are almost wide. He's never gotten to drink one of these, his father always said they were for f... A word Togami would rather not repeat. To be presented the opportunity... He's absolutely amazed.

"Are you gonna drink it?" Makoto giggles.

"Yeah, just..." He cuts himself off, picking up the drink and taking a small sip.

A smile spreads across his face.

"That's... Really good, actually."

"Hehe! You're acting like you've never had it before!"

"Well..."

Makoto raises an eyebrow, wondering if he said something wrong.

"My d... Never mind." He stares off into the window, swallowing hard.

Makoto, seeing that Togami is looking away, sinks down into his booth, eyebrows curving. Unfortunately, spending time with people always gives him the fear that he's doing or saying something wrong. With someone as proper and distant as Togami, his anxiety is pestering him more than an impatient child in the backseat. He takes a sip of his drink, hoping that the sugar will make him happier, even if only temporarily- and it does.

"Well, if this is your first time... I hope it feels special." Naegi smiles innocently, a soft gleam in his eyes.

"You're sweet," Byakuya pauses momentarily to sip his drink. "I suppose so, at least."

Despite the distance the blonde had provided in his compliment, Makoto still feels some joy rushing through him. He just got complimented by the Byakuya Togami, the heir to the Togami conglomerate. He never thought somebody as high up and important as Byakuya would even talk to him.

"Hey, I wanna get to know you better," Makoto is smiling brightly, and some whipped cream has gotten on his chin, most likely because he's been swooping some up with the straw to eat. "Let's play a game!"

"A game? What are you, a child?" If Togami seemed positive or warm in any way a few moments ago, it's gone now. It's as if a cold breeze is shooting from his perfect lips as he speaks, everything about the interaction becoming distant. He appears disgusted as he speaks, as if it's a purely frivolous idea for Naegi to have proposed.

"Umm, yeah! A game!"

"I'll humor this idea momentarily," Finally, Byakuya looks Makoto in the eyes. "What game did you have in mind?"

"Twenty-one questions!"

There's a silence for just a second, and it feels as if the world has stopped turning until the heir opens his mouth to speak.

"I've never heard of it."

"Really?!"

"Never. I spent my childhood being productive, in case you haven't noticed. Of course I didn't have time for games." He dresses it up as something to brag about, though his heart is sinking in reality. As much as he's pretending to be proud of this, it always hurts him to admit that he never had time to play or mess around in his childhood- no, Togami's entire life has focused on being the best. Anything less than the absolute best, and his father would have him removed from the family. He was lucky to have won the competition, to him, being removed from the Togami Conglomerate and forced into homelessness and poverty is a fate worse than death.

"Oh... well, I get to ask you twenty-one questions and you have to answer truthfully!"

"Seriously? That's considered a game?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Well," The heir drums his fingers on the table. "That doesn't sound too terribly childish. I'll humor you with this, I suppose."

Makoto smiles widely, once again suppressing stims.

Togami glances at his watch and sees the time.

"Oh, I'll have to be going..." He gets up immediately, grabbing his belongings. "Don't tell anybody about the coffee."

"Oh," Makoto is a little confused, but he agrees. "Goodbye, then!"

Makoto waves, but Togami is already out the door, sprinting to the book store across the street- most likely as a cover... his father can't know about the coffee. Sadly, Makoto sighs and grabs his things as well, deciding it's most likely in his best interest to make his way home, too. He's already paid, so he simply heads out the door.

He doesn't have a car or anything, so he begins to walk home in the dark, hands shaking as his anxiety overwhelms him. He tries to think of the positives, just for the sake of distracting himself. He's going to get to know Togami better, perhaps even befriend him! That makes him smile despite his fear. Yeah, today was a good day... and this part of town is too nice for him to get hurt, right?

On that positive note, Naegi smiles and heads home.


End file.
